


Moving Violation

by chocolateghost



Series: Sansa Stark: Holster Sniffer [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cop!Jon, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/pseuds/chocolateghost
Summary: Sansa was having a great day until she was pulled over by an infuriatingly handsome cop. Now she anxiously waits for her blind date to show up. Wonder who that could be?





	Moving Violation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for the inspiration Ludholtzjj! Enjoy the fluff!

Sansa did not want to be sitting in this restaurant right now. She was in no mood to plaster a smile on her face and make chit chat with whatever guy Jeyne fixed her up with. More than anything, she wished to be home on her couch watching Netflix in her pajamas and gorging herself on ice cream. 

 

The day had started out so well. Sansa had woken up practically beaming. Everything had been going her way. She had been given a free coffee at her favorite café. Her boss had let her go home from work early. And it was payday to boot! Who wouldn’t be having a great day?

 

But all that good stuff must have clouded her vision because as she was driving home from work, Sansa blew straight through a stop sign. She drove that route everyday, she could probably drive it in her sleep. Not that she would of course, but she should have known it was there.

 

Sansa curses herself, remembering the incident. Her favorite song had just come on the radio. She turned the volume up and sang along loudly to the infectious melody. She was so lost in her own world, she didn’t even register that stop sign. Lucky for her, she didn’t cause a collision or something worse. Unlucky for her, a cop had been lurking nearby and caught her in the act.  

 

Sansa had heard stories about other girls getting out of tickets on their good looks. Unfortunately, it seemed her good luck had finally ran out on her. The cop had exited his cruiser and sidled up to her window, asking her for all the necessary information. She remembered being slightly caught off guard by his good looks. Sansa had been expecting an older officer, probably out of shape.

 

Instead, the man was young, probably close to her own age. And in relatively good shape. Great shape really. She couldn’t help but admire the tight fit of his uniform. Sansa had always been a sucker for a man in uniform and this specimen was ripe for the picking. He had somewhat long, dark hair that had been partially pulled back into a little bun at the back of his head. A bit of scruff peppered the bottom half of his face, framing nice full lips. Unfortunately he had mirrored aviator sunglasses on, so she couldn’t see his eyes. She imagined them being warm, though.

 

It had not been her first time being pulled over, but she was nervous all the same. Sansa had been quite a reckless driver as a teenager. So much so, that her parents had threatened to take her car away from her. She had been much better since and hated that her perfect streak would be broken.

 

Sansa had noticed that the man’s name tag read, “Officer Snow.” She cringed, remembering how she had tried to make a joke about his name and the fact that he worked in Winterfell. He had not been amused. Just continued his work, handing her a ticket. He wished her a good day and went back to his cruiser.

 

Everything had gone downhill from there. Sansa had made it home to find a massive amount of bills waiting for her. Meanwhile her husky, Lady, had been chewing on all her furniture. And to make matters worse, she had completely forgotten about the blind date she was supposed to be going on. So she had scrambled to get ready.

 

Sansa had all but sworn off men after her last couple relationships turned south. She had been single for nearly a year and a half. She had to admit she was starting to get a bit lonely. Her friend Jeyne had offered to fix her up with someone she knew. Sansa had hesitantly accepted.

 

Blind dates were not something she had ever enjoyed, but she had been looking forward to this one. But that was before. Now as Sansa sat at the table in the restaurant, idly sipping her wine, she contemplated if she could leave in good conscience, before her date arrived. There was no way she could possibly be good company tonight, not with her foul mood. Before she could make up her mind on what to do, someone cleared their throat behind her. 

 

A voice rasped out, “Sansa?”

 

She did her best to paint a smile on her face as she turned to greet her date. He had nice clothes over what Sansa assumed was a rather fit body. He had kind grey eyes and long dark curls hanging loose around his face. A scruffy beard on his cheeks perfectly framed his nice full…

 

Wait. Why do those lips look so familiar? Then it hit her.

 

“Oh my god, Officer Snow?” Sansa was flabbergasted. Of course Jeyne would set her up with the one man who had started the chain reaction to ruin her day. Just perfect.

 

After a moment his eyes widened in shock and he muttered a curse under his breath as he made his way to sit down. Sansa was livid. There was no way she was going to sit here with this day-ruiner. They sat in silence for a moment, Sansa practically glaring at him and he looking sheepish. 

 

“Uh, you can just call me Jon.” She hated to admit it, but he was extremely attractive. As she stared at him, she found her resolve fading. He looked so unsure of himself. It was kind of endearing after he was so confident and cold earlier in the day. But she wasn't going to let him know that.

 

“Well  _ Jon _ , I was having a really good day until  _ you _ pulled me over. So I think an apology is in order if you would like to continue this date.”

 

“I'm uh, I'm sorry about giving you a ticket?” He had the decency to look a bit guilty before his face steeled itself with a bit of confidence. “But in my defense, you did run a stop sign. I was just doing my job. Somebody could have gotten hurt.”

 

Sansa knew he was right, but she wasn't quite ready to forgive him yet. Even if he did have the most adorable pouty look on his face.

 

“Truth be told, Sansa, I actually really wanted to get you off,” he said, taking a drink of water.

 

Sansa gasped at his words. What did he just say? Jon must have finally registered his own words as well, as he started choking on his water and apologizing profusely.

 

“Oh god, no! Not like that! I only meant the ticket! But, I mean, I would do that too, don’t get me wrong, I… Oh crap! I really screwed this whole thing up!” Jon put his head in his hands, clearly mortified by his mistake.

 

Sansa had to bite back a laugh at his expense. It was official, he was freaking adorable. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

“Well,  _ Officer Snow _ , why don't we just worry about dinner first. And if things go well, maybe later you can get me out of that ticket." She paused, stroking the rim of her wine glass tantalizingly, before winking. "Then you can get me off in other ways.”

 

“I uh, I…” Jon sputtered. His pupils were blown wide and his mouth was gaping. 

 

Sansa just smiled wolfishly at him. “Any chance you happen to have a spare set of handcuffs?”


End file.
